


Nights Like These

by sistersadeyes



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Post 3x10, please help I am sethkate trash, super short, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistersadeyes/pseuds/sistersadeyes
Summary: Kate likes older man. (Just 1. His name is Seth Gecko.) *short and sweet*





	

Seth lingered at the end of the bed, his eyes sparked with mischief as he stared down at his woman.

This is how he loved her; staring back at him, sprawled across their bed in nothing but her simple white lace bra and childish white panties speckled with pink and red hearts, and an innocent smile on her angelic face.

She only wore those panties when she wanted one thing.

Seth couldn’t say that their age difference was his favorite thing about their relationship; he saw the looks they got when they would walk down the street holding hands, Richard teased them about it relentlessly, and her brother still glared at him every time he came around in between tours with his band.

She’s much better at shaking it off.

But every once in a while, when they’ve just pulled a job and the adrenaline is running high and they’re secure enough to take some time alone, secluding themselves in their “his-turned-our” room, she liked to get a little wild.

She didn’t have any experience before Seth. He was her first and damn it if he didn’t intend to be her last. He’d long since gotten his experimenting out of the way, so their sexual adventures rested solely on her shoulders. He did what she wanted him to, and he could very rarely see himself ever having a problem with that.

Sometimes she liked it simple, “vanilla” she said she read online somewhere. Other times, she liked to be in control, and Seth was more than happy to sit there and let her ride him. It was rare that she liked it rough, but there were nights when things went wrong or they’d been fighting that he would pin her to the wall and she would shut him up with kisses (more often than not on nights when they’d fight, one or the both of them would end up on their knees for more reasons than one).

Though it was nights like these that made him question his choice to let her be in control, when she’d whisper foul things into his ears and demand that he punish her. Nights when she’d be waiting for him to get back to their room, so she could dramatically let his old duvet that she had wrapped around her body slowly fall of one shoulder and then the other before giving him a look that said she was begging to be fucked.

Nights like these.

And he always had to take a moment to himself, to look at her baring herself to him in ways that he never could have imagined before. The little preacher’s daughter lifting herself up on her hands and knees and crawl over to where he was standing at the edge of the bed and press a wet kiss to his chest, just above the heart she knew belonged to her.

“Kate,” He started, but she didn’t let him finish.

Pressing another kiss, this one higher up near his collarbone, she looked at him with hooded eyes, “How do you want me tonight, _daddy_?”


End file.
